


Their Arrangement

by Mystrye



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original Character(s), SPN A/B/O Bingo, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: Square Filled : Alpha- For-HireBasically just smut.





	Their Arrangement

I hated Montana. I really did. There was literally nothing around for miles. It was torture. I was a city girl. Born and raised around skyscrapers, public transit, crime, and the constant bustle of city life. Middle of nowhere Montana was as far from that as possible. And I hated it. 

But I didn't have much of a choice. Witnessing a nest of vampires making dinner on a bunch of co-eds on my college campus meant that I couldn't actually live in cities anymore. My anxiety couldn't take it. So a nice sheriff out of South Dakota had helped me get some land and a house and ward the hell out of it. I knew it all now. Demons, werewolves, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. All the monsters that stalked the night and the hunters who stalked them. 

That's why I set up this Bed and Breakfast. A Home for hunters. Few knew about the place at first, but word of mouth and a few years later, and I generally had at least one room booked with a hunter who just needed a break from the life for a few days. They liked the place enough that they often pitched in to take care of things and I was happy to discount their rates for it. 

The only problem I ran into on a regular basis was the fact that most hunters were Alphas. 

Being an Omega, there were a lot of assumptions made the moment an Alpha picked up my scent. Weak. Submissive. Blah blah blah. Which was why every new hunter to stay at my B&B was greeted with a loaded shotgun until they understood to keep their hands and knots to themselves. Most got it. And other hunters kept the rowdy ones in line. And they all obeyed a major rule, you don't stay if your rut is due.

It was a good set up. Except for the week of my heat. 

That week I closed the doors and made a phone call. 

\---

“Hello.”

The gruff voice on the other end of the line was enough to make my thighs coat with slick. 

“There's an extra 2 hundred in it if you can get here by tonight.” I whimpered out. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” He answered.

“Don’t, “sweetheart” me, Dean. Just drive. Unless I need to find someone else…”

“No. No. I got ya. I'm on my way. You got the place cleared”

“Good. Yes.” I hung up the phone and fell back on the bed. I still couldn't believe that I was in this arrangement. Paying an Alpha to fuck me during my heat? It seemed insane. I had Alphas here all the time. But something about the exchange of money, it kept it impersonal. And he was less likely to claim me. 

\---

10 hours later, I was naked, covered in sweat and trying to cum on a fake knot when my phone rang. His ring tone. 

“I'm here, Omega.” He said. I couldn't answer, just too lost in the heat that had hit me harder than usual for some reason. I managed to stumble from my room to the door. I flipped a switch to the misters of holy water on the front porch and unlocked the door. The doorknob was solid silver and I never opened, always let the guest push the heavy door open. And I always waited just outside the devil's trap on the ceiling just in case. 

My body shook as I waiting for him to walk through the wards and safeguards to where I stood. “Alpha…” I whimpered and helped up the envelope of cash for him.

He took it and put it in his coat pocket, not bothering to look at it before he swept me into his arms.   
\--

My back hit the wall behind me as Dean's lips crashed onto mine. His arms held me, pinned between his body and the wall, my legs wrapped around his hips. I could feel his cock, already hard and straining against his jeans against my drenched and aching core. My hips moved seemingly of their own volition, desperate for more contact, more friction. 

“Alpha… please…” I begged as his lips moved down my neck. 

“Do it, 'Mega. And I'll take you right here.” He growled in my ear. 

We'd been doing this for so long. He knew what I liked. How I liked to be taken care of during my heats. 

My hands slipped between us, working to get his belt and jeans unfastened as he continued to assault my neck. He shifted, holding me against the wall so he could help me push his jeans down and free his cock. I wrapped my hand around him for a moment, stroking his thick velvety length, before lining him up at my entrance. 

“Fuck me, Alpha.” I moaned as he slid home. It was always amazing. The way he stretched me open. I threw my head back against the wall as he picked up a pace. His hips snapped forward, brutally thrusting into my body, filling me over and over again. 

“Fuck, Omega. Always so hot and wet and tight for me. Take my cock so good.” He moaned in my ear. “Couldn't even wait for me to get undressed. So desperate for my cock.”

I gasped loudly as his words went right to my core. “Yes. Alpha!” My hands gripped at his jacket, holding on as he pummeled my cunt. My body shook. 

“You gonna cum for me, Omega?” He asked as his teeth latched on my ear. “You gonna cum on my cock as I knot you?”

I was beyond words. So far beyond coherent thought as his knot started to swell. A cry tore from my throat as my orgasm slammed through me. I clung to him as my cunt clenched around him. He let out a grunt of his own as his knot slipped into my core and swelled, locking us together as he came. His hips continued to stuttered as he shot his cum inside me as I shook in his arms. 

His forehead pressed against mine as we both trembled and tried to catch our breath. 

“You okay?” he asked, always so concerned about me. Like he was always afraid that he'd hurt me.

I smiled softly. “I'm amazing right now. Though you've got to be sweating to death.” I half laughed.

He let out a small chuckle. “It's worth it. Cmon, let's get you to your bed.”

I helped him push his jacket and flannel from his shoulders, leaving him in his t-shirt and jeans still hanging on around his hips. There were quite a few giggles and gasps, as I held onto his shoulders with one hand and held onto his jeans with another, while he carried me to my bedroom, still locked together by his knot. Every step had his knot tugging at my cunt and making me gasp and restrain a squirm. 

By the time we reached my bedroom, my body was hot and wanting again.

\---

“Beth?”

“Yea, Dean.” I snuggled sleepily against his chest as we waited for his knot to go down. 

“I… we need to talk about our arrangement.”

I frowned and sat up as well as I could with us still joined. “What about it? I thought it was working out nicely. I… I don't know if I can afford to pay you more…”

“No, sweetheart.” He shushed and brushed my hair from my face. “I just… I don't think I can do this anymore.”

“Oh.” My heart sank. He probably had found someone he wanted to actually be with. “I understand. I'll find someone else…”

He sighed. “Will you let me finish?

I chewed on my lip. “Sorry.”

“Don't be sorry, Omega. I… I don't want you to pay me anymore. I'd… I like you and I'd like to get to know you better. I'd like to be more than this.” his green eyes looked so sincere but also… worried. Like he was afraid I was going to reject him.

“You… you're saying you want… a relationship?” I asked. 

“If you do.” He answered. 

Did I?


End file.
